Diskotek
Diskotek was an American robot that entered Season 2 of Robot Wars: Extreme Warriors and Nickelodeon Robot Wars. Diskotek was designed and built in Colorado by Mike Konshak, team captain of Team Robot Dojo, and entered by Konshak's friends from Minnesota and Colorado who were able to travel, as Konshak was already competing with Propeller-Head. This explains why the Diskotek team had no driving practice before their first battle. Design Diskotek was a four-wheel driven robot, with a frontal 1750rpm spinning disc, and a rear articulated wedge with four white spikes to help support it when upside down. The robot, according to the team, had 3 tonnes of pushing power, with 1.5 horsepower on each wheel for 6 horsepower overall, but didn't show this in its battles as the team were unable to practise driving before the series. In the Nickelodeon series, the robot featured red side braces around the outside of the wheels. Diskotek was originally destined to become a super-heavyweight, and although it had many of the same components as Flexy Flyer, Mike Konshak's Championship-winning entrant of Robotica Season 2, it did not have an all-terrain articulating chassis. Most of the weight budget was put into weaponry and armour. Robot History Season 2 Diskotek fought in Heat F, and faced Brawler and Tricerabot 3.0 in Round 1. Diskotek targeted Brawler, ramming it with its scoop once, before attempting to cut its opponent with its disc, not doing any visible damage. It tapped the Disc of Doom trigger, and then after a few more brushes with its opponents, began to smoke momentarily. Despite this, it managed to scoop up Brawler and slam it into the wall. Tricerabot shoved Diskotek around, and one of Diskotek's wheels became lopsided. It ran up and over Tricerabot, inverting itself. Tricerabot and Brawler teamed up on it and shoved it near the open pit. Diskotek began spinning in circles and landed in the pit. Nickelodeon Diskotek fought in the Mayhem competition, fighting The Revolutionist and Rigby in the first round. The team added a side brace around the wheels to protect them from The Revolutionist's attacks. Diskotek darted away from The Revolutionist in the opening seconds but came back into the action by ramming Rigby across the arena. It attempted to do the same to The Revolutionist but one slam from the full body spinner broke small pieces off the robot and left it immobile against an angle grinder. Refbot counted it out and Sir K grabbed the eliminated competitor. Diskotek was placed on the floor flipper and thrown, which actually brought it back to life - only for one more hit from The Revolutionist to immobilise it again. By now the wheel-protecting side brace had been snapped off. Sir K squeezed Diskotek again and took it to the Drop Zone, with Rigby. To add insult to injury, the pair were pelted by an array of sports balls. Then Rigby's axe managed to land a blow on Diskotek, which actually brought Diskotek back to life again, but the pair had convincingly lost. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 2 Series Record Diskotek_chassis.jpg|Diskotek's chassis diskotek pits team.jpg|Diskotek in the pits with its team Diskotek gateway.jpg|Diskotek preparing for battle Diskotek pits.jpg|Diskotek in the pits Outside Robot Wars An upgraded Diskotek competed in the fifth season of BattleBots as Pro-AM. It did well, winning its preliminary matches over Strike Terror, The KillDozer, Road Rage and Gyrax easily before losing to former champion Vladiator in a controversial judges' decision. Pro-AM had previously competed in Season 4.0 before Diskotek was built, but lost its only battle to Swirlee in one of the closest battles of the season. Diskotek borrowed many components from Team Robot Dojo's robot Flexy Flyer, which became the Season 2 champion of Robotica. For more information, see Team Robot Dojo. In 2005 Diskotek, without its weapon and weapon motor, was donated to the University of Colorado in Boulder to be an autonomous robotic platform for computer science engineering students. External Links Team Website Category:US Series competitors Category:Nickelodeon competitors Category:Robots from Minnesota Category:Robots from Colorado Category:Robots with Cutting Discs Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots with multiple appearances without winning a battle Category:Victims of The Drop Zone Category:Robots from teams that entered Robotica Category:Robots from teams that entered BattleBots Category:US robots that competed in BattleBots